A remote control unit allows an operator to control the movements of a device or object from a distance. Remote control units range in complexity from a string attached to a kite to laser or radio control of exploratory spacecraft.
In the field of motor-driven model vehicles, early remote control units were directly wired to the moving vehicle. The operator could only control a small number of the vehicle's functions such as speed and direction. These remote control units were simple to use and manufacture, but the wire connecting the vehicle to the controller greatly restricted the vehicle's movements. The wire would often become tangled about stationary objects or about the vehicle itself. To be workable, the wire had to be of a relatively short length which greatly restricted the range and speed of the controlled vehicle.
Remote radio control solved the above problems. The only limits placed on the operator were the range of the radio waves and the amount of information that they could carry to the vehicle. Early types of radio remote controls utilized basically an on-off pulse transmission and this limited the number of different vehicle functions that the operator could control.
As radio remote control technology improved, the operator's control of the vehicle became greatly enhanced. Proportional control of the vehicle was made possible by digitizing the transmission wave. This allowed simple multi-channel control of the model vehicle with the operator having the ability to vary the rate or extent of each control function. Since the digital pulses are of millisecond duration, multi-channel control transmissions can be made substantially simultaneously.
A common remote control unit for a model aircraft will include two control sticks, a battery and a transmitter. The controller will have up to 8 channels of control i.e.-it will be able to control up to 8 different aircraft functions. For example, each of the control sticks will include two axes of operation. The first control stick might operate the plane's elevator surfaces by stick movement in the "y" axis and operate the plane's ailerons by movement along the "x" axis. The other control stick can operate the plane's rudder by movement in the "x" -axis and the plane's engine speed by movement in the "y" - axis. The above noted controls would require four channels and would provide the operator with what is referred to as "full house" control of the model. The controller may also include an additional four control channels which can, for example, be used to cause the retraction or extension of landing gear, activate running lights, actuate flaps for extra lift and release simulated bombs.
Most remote controls also include trim controls for each of the four main channels. These controls enable the operator to "zero" the centerpoint of each of the control channels. For example, with a model plane, an operator would want the plane to fly steady and level when none of the control stick are moved from their center origin position. He or she would adjust the trim control for each channel to attain this operation. Once each channel has been trimmed, movement of a control stick away from its centerpoint would cause the plane to deviate from its steady and level flight. This allows the operator to "fly" the plane without constantly moving the control sticks.
In controlling an airplane with the remote control described, one can adjust the plane's pitch by moving the first control stick in the "y" - axis. The Plane can be made to roll by moving the first control stick in the "x"-axis. The yaw of the plane would be adjusted or controlled by moving the second control stick along the x-axis. Moving the second control stick in the "y"- axis can change the engine speed from full throttle take-off power down to low speed cruising power. Once the trim controls are properly adjusted, the operator can temporarily remove his or her hands from the controller without incident. When all eight channels are used, the operator of the remote control unit can closely simulate piloting of an actual aircraft.
Prior art radio remote controls, while being an enormous step forward from their hard or direct wired predecessors, still suffer from a number of shortcomings. The control sticks are unlike the actual controls found in most airplanes. The controllers require two handed operation when multiple channels are used. The units are cumbersome and can be inadvertantly dropped and thereby damaged. Also, a great deal of practice is required to properly coordinate the control stick movements with the plane's movements.
The instant invention while directed to the area of radio remote controls, is also applicable to video game controls. In a video game, the operator remotely controls the movements of a pictured object such as a person, plane, car, etc.. A video game remote controller is directly wired to the video game unit and normally comprises a single joystick. The joystick, like the control stick used in a radio remote control unit, is capable of moving in both the "x" and "y" axes. In addition, the video game controller will often include a "fire" button which can, for example, make the depicted object fire a gun.
Video game controllers suffer from many of the same problems experienced by the early type of remote control units. The wiring between the control unit and the game unit greatly limits the movements of the operator. The amount of information that can be transmitted is small thereby limiting the amount of control the operator has over the pictured object.
The same problems that are experienced with the control sticks of modern radio remote controls are also common to video game joysticks. In addition, the nature of video games requires extremely rapid maneuvering of the joystick. However, rapid movement of a joystick is difficult since the human arm does not naturally move in such a manner.
As a result, modern video game controllers limit the speed at which an operator can respond to a game condition. In addition, the controllers can also cause muscle strain and physical discomfort.
In an effort to overcome the problems noted with video game controllers, a new style of controller has been recently marketed. The controller includes a glove portion worn by the operator and a movement sensing portion that is located adjacent the video screen. The glove portion includes a transmitter that directs a beam-like signal along the gloves longitudinal axis. As the glove is moved, the signal shifts and this shifting signal is detected by the remotely located movement sensing portion. In this manner, the apparatus can send a signal to the video game that corresponds to a hand movement of the operator.
This system suffers from a number of drawbacks. The user is connected to the game by a wire. The controller is extremely complicated and requires two distinct units that are required to be separated. Most importantly, this system requires an initial centering (initializing) procedure that must be frequently repeated during the game. Since the movement sensing portion is separated from the glove portion, the operator must orient the system to his or her location. During the game, any change in location, whether on purpose or inadvertant, will require a reorientation of the movement sensing portion. In practice, the operator points his or her hand at the center of the screen and then presses a button on the glove portion. This locates the glove relative to the movement sensing portion. Any deviation from this center position will cause a control signal to be sent to the game to thereby change the movement of the pictured object. As the operator's arm tires, the center position becomes harder to sustain and soon requires a reorientation procedure to be accomplished.